


In Just a Hoodie and Socks

by Demoniac Direction (Lilliadash)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliadash/pseuds/Demoniac%20Direction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has the perfect outfit and plan for a pleasurable morning for his boyfriend Harry. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Just a Hoodie and Socks

Louis smirked as he admired himself in the mirror, spinning on his heels to check out every angle. It was a cold misty morning, and with no plans, Lou had decided to make a little surprise for his adorning curly haired boyfriend in the morning. He had a navy blue hoodie on, one he had 'borrowed' from Harry which draped his smaller figure, coming down to just above his knees. Wrapped around his legs, which the other boy was unaware had been bought, were stripped blue knee socks. He bit his lip and smirked, loving how his choice of outfit made him feel. His blue eyes blinked back at him from the mirror as he ran a hand through his feathery hair, checking a final time to ensure he was satisfied with the look, before trotting off down the hotel hallway.

He pushed the door to his room open slowly, peaking his head round the corner to find Harry still asleep. He stepped inside quietly, shutting the door and climbing stealthily onto the bed, a hand either side of Harry's sleeping form. He took a few seconds to admire him, his brown curls that were messed up from the nights sleep, the innocent eyes that twitched slightly as the sunlight eased itself between the curtains and into the room. Louis bent down, nuzzling his cheek until he felt him stir. Eyelids fluttered open to reveal hazy green eyes and a lazy grin spread itself across Harry's face.

"Morning Pumpkin."

"Morning Boobear."

Louis gave him a quick kiss, excitement growing over him for the morning plans.

"I have a little surprise for you."

"Oh?" Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes before falling back on his elbows. Louis lent back so he was on his knees, feet spread outwards.

"Fucking hell..." Harry breathed.

"Like it?"

Harry bit his lip, eyes darting round taking in every part of his boyfriend who looked so incredibly sexy in his over sized hoodie and socks.

"Love it."

Louis crawled forward, meeting Harry's lips, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Harry grabbed at the front of the hoodie, pulling him closer. Louis, who's impatience was growing, broke the kiss momentarily to thrust the covers off Harry and onto the floor before moving back up to Harry's lips. Their tongues clashed together as Louis ran his hands along Harry's torso, stopping occasionally to pull at a nipple, eliciting soft moans from Harry. Harry trailed his hands down Louis' back, pulling the hoodie up to get his hands under. He groaned as he felt the soft skin of Louis' arse under his hands, only becoming more excited that Louis' choice of morning outfit didn't include underwear.

Lou moved down from his lips, sucking and nipping at the younger boy's neck, rocking slowly back and forth into Harry's hands. Harry became more vocal as Louis hit sweet spots on his neck, leaving marks before moving his way down. Harry's grip tensed on his arse as he flicked the tip of his nipple with his tongue, and Louis could feel the tip of his erection against the fabric of the hoodie. He dropped down further, playing around the hem of Harry's boxers and caressing his skin with his tongue and 'accidentally' bumping Harry's growing erection every now and again.

Harry let his head fall back. "F...fuck Lou quit being such a tease."

Louis looked up and smirked. "Me? A tease? I have no idea what you're on about."

Harry let out a low whine and Louis compiled, in no mood for being patient. He tugged on Harry's boxers, slipping them gently over his feet and tossing them across the room. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip, eyeing up his boyfriend's member before leaning forward and meeting his lips, wrapping a hand around Harry's length. Harry moaned into his mouth as Louis stroked him, teasing the head with his thumb every few strokes.

"Mm...Lou...turn around."

Louis obeyed, turning around with a leg either side of Harry, spreading his cheeks in front of Harry. Louis gasped as he felt a warm wetness trail itself around the outside of his entrance. Louis bent down, taking Harry's length in his mouth, swiftly bobbing up and down, leaking soft moans as he did so. Unable to contain himself, he reached a hand up inside his hoodie, stroking his own member as he continued to swirl his tongue around the head of Harry's. Harry emitted low moans as he explored further across Louis' entrance, flicking inside with his tongue drawing muffled gasps from Louis.

"I want...want you." Louis murmured, turning back around to face Harry. He knelt forward, positioning himself over Harry's cock. He rested his hands on Harry's chest, tracing the outline of his butterfly tattoo as Harry's larger hands spread his cheeks gently apart. Louis bit his lip as the head rested against his entrance, and Harry waited for the muscles to loosen more before pushing in slowly. Louis leaned forward, meeting Harry's lips as he swiveled his hips slowly back and forth, tugging gently at his lips.  
"You feel so good Hazza."  
"The feeling's mutual." Harry smirked, staying mere inches away from Louis' face, feeling every panted breath as he picked up his pace riding Harry's cock. Harry's moved his hands, stroking slowly up his legs and past the smooth fabric of the socks and up onto his perfectly curved hips, before moving one hand round to stroke Louis' member in time with his thrusts. Louis' breathing became more ragged as he sped up, and Harry bit his tongue at the pleasure of Lou's tight arse riding him and his hot and heavy breaths against his neck. Louis let out a high pitched moan as Harry brushed against his prostate.  
"Oh god...f...fuck..."  
Harry thrust upwards to meet with him halfway, tongue between his lips in concentration of his boyfriend's face and the cute noises he was making. Louis could feel the heat building up as Harry stroked faster and knew he wasn't gonna last much longer.  
"Hazz...I'm...I'm gonna..."  
With a last stroke, Louis moaned as he came all over Harry's chest. He rolled his head back and with a few final thrusts, felt Harry spill his load inside him.  
The room fell quiet save for the ragged breaths of the two lovers. Louis rolled off Harry, settling into the space beside, planting a kiss on his neck.  
"What a perfect way to start the morning."  
Harry grinned, putting an arm round Louis. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
